


Pumped Up Kicks

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, José is so pure, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, blow jobs in the school bathroom, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose gives his first blow job to Brock... at school.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Pumped Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> i'm depressed and stressed

Jose anxiously tapped his foot in algebra and checked his watch. He was supposed to meet Brock in the bathroom after class, and the bell just wouldn't ring. When it finally did, put his book and notebook away and sprang up and ran to the door, and just as he was about to open it-

"Mr. Cancel? May I have a word?" Jose squeezed his eyes shut and internally groaned. He turned around and fake smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Young?" The teacher signaled for Jose to come over to his desk and Jose quickly walked over.

"We need to talk about your grades." Jose felt like he was dying. He already knew Brock was waiting for him and this was gonna take a long time.

"Um, I actually really have to use the restroom can we talk after?" The teacher sighed.

"Make it quick." Jose nodded and ran to the bathroom. He made sure the coast was clear, and found that nobody was in there.

"Brock?" Brock emerged from a stall and hugged Jose.

"Ready?" Jose nodded.

"Mhm." Brock got right to it and pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing his soft cock. Jose got onto his knees and took it in his hand, pretending it was his own dick. He stroked it until it was fully hard, and Brock let out a breathy moan.

"You know how to do this, right?" Jose had no idea how 'this' even worked but the nodded and smiled.

"Of course." Jose tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked the head like a lollipop and Brock sucked in a breath. Jose got nervous at the reaction and stopped.

"Are you okay?" Brock quickly nodded.

"Yeah, that felt really good." Reassured, Jose continued. He tried to remember what he'd seen in porn, how the girls took the guy's dick fully in the mouths and bobbed their heads up and down. Jose wrapped his mouth around Brock's dick and moved his head back and forth, until Brock gently pushed him off.

"That hurts." Jose felt panic rising in his chest.

"What? Why?" Brock bit his lip.

"Your teeth, I mean." Jose grimaced.

"Oh. Sorry." Jose leaned forward again and made sure to open his mouth wider so his teeth wouldn't rake Brock. Jose tried taking him all the way in but gagged and chocked when Brock's dick hit the back of his throat. Instead, he wrapped his hand around where he couldn't reach (which was half of his length) and put his mouth on the rest. He quickened his movements as Brock moaned and groaned and he grabbed the back of Jose's head, keeping it in place as the thrusted into his mouth.

Suddenly, Jose felt something wet and hot hit his tongue and oh shit, Brock was coming. In his mouth. It tasted salty and sweet, and also horrible, and Jose choked on it and spit it out on the floor, getting some of it on Brock's Vans.

"Oh no, um," Jose grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it off his shoes.

"Uh, so how was that?" Brock shrugged.

"I've had much better. Thanks though." They heard footsteps approaching, and before Jose could get up, his teacher, Mr. Young, opened the stall door.

"What on god's green earth are you two doing?!" Jose turned to face him, cum dribbling down his chin and Brock's half hard dick was still exposed. He averted his eyes as Brock put himself away and Jose wiped off the cum with toilet paper.

"What's it look like you idiot?" Brock squinted his eyes at the teacher and he huffed out a breath.

"That's detention after school for you, Mr. Hayhoe. As for you, Mr. Cancel, we REALLY need to talk now." Jose sighed and stood up.

"Yes, Mr. Young." He walked out of the bathroom in shame and got ready for the lecture of his life.


End file.
